Melancolia
by FrancisB
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots sobre Gilbert, Rusia y compañía durante la guerra fría.
1. Chapter 1

__Hey!, hola a todos. Les presento un pequeño proyecto que se me ocurrió ayer cuando intentaba dormirme (escuchar música no es la solución, - solo lo empeora) se trata de Gilbert más que nada, aunque claro se mencionen otros personajes.__

 _ _Por favor disfrútenlo. n_n__

 ** **ADVERTENCIAS:****

\- Uso de personajes OC y personajes no muy conocidos.

 ** **DECLAIMER:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

Nunca fue secreto que la pasión de Gilbert era la milicia, amaba todo de ella, la disciplina, las marchas, la sincronización perfecta, todas esas normas que pocos aprecian. Como militar era excelente, pero como político no realmente. Siempre había carecido del toque correcto, no era sutil ni sabía de manipulaciones, tampoco se le daban las batallas verbales; era por eso que siempre dejaba esa parte a sus superiores, a él que le designasen misiones, las cumpliría todas y cada una, pero que la política se la quedasen otros. Esa siempre había sido su única condición frente a sus jefes y ese peculiar estilo de trabajo le había funcionado, bajo esa pauta se había conducido por siglos.

Mas para su nuevo jefe, él solo servía de obrero. No es que no se considerase capaz, él era awesome donde fuera, pero le parecía un disparate que desperdiciasen así una perfecta y bien entrenada máquina de guerra, como lo era él, en una simple fábrica de autos.

El bien podría poner en forma a todo el ejército de Alemania y todo el de la URSS también, había hecho eso mismo durante siglos y era por eso que muchos le temían. Aunque quizás sea más justo decir, que le habían temido, porque su actual condición no le temían ni los ratones. Hoy en día la antigua Prusia no era amenaza, hoy solo temían a la madre Rusia. La misma que consideraba que Gilbert Bielshmidt solo le servía como obrero.

Y siempre que Gilbert se lo refería, Iván sonreía y le contestaba:

 _ _¿No estas conforme con tu trabajo? Un buen camarada sonríe y colabora, porque el trabajo en sí es su mayor recompensa y orgullo. No necitas nada más para sentirte bien. Pero, si en cambio te crees demasiado bueno para trabajar como humilde obrero…bueno, supongo que tendrías que reflexionarlo en los Gulags.__

Era entonces que Gilbert se veía obligado a morderse la lengua y a tragarse cada palabra que deseaba lanzarle, pues por aquellos días no era capaz de enfrentarse a la URSS y no debía darle motivos a Ivan para que se ensañase aún más, menos sabiendo la clase de palizas que este le propinaba a Polonia cuando se rebelaba; Feliks era una nación que no parecía enterarse de cuan precaria eran sus circunstancias.

Hoy sin embargo, era el día libre de Bielshmidt y algo en el ambiente le parecía diferente, era como un presagio cargado de nostalgia y anhelo, algo que lastimaba fieramente. Gilbert se estremeció por el escalofrió que esta sensación le causaba y para distraerse encendió la radio. La música y los comentarios autorizados por las autoridades soviéticas no eran precisamente de su gusto, pero eran mejor que nada.

 ** _ _ **«Señor Schabowski, ¿cree usted que fue un error introducir la Ley de Viajes hace unos días?»**__** se oía por la radio, pero Gilbert no le ponía especial atención, prefería observar lo que sus pequeñas primas (las gemelas Mecklemburg) hacían. Las niñas estaban sentadas cerca de Gilbert sobre la alfombra y peinaban ensimismadas a sus muñecas. Gilbert recordaba que él no había tenido ese clase de privilegios cuando niño, a él solo le daban espadas de juguete, pero recordaba haberle visto a Roderich una colección de soldaditos bien uniformados, los cuales claro el muy estirado desdeñaba en favor de la música y las partituras. Una razón más para considerarlo un bicho raro, pero en fin, no es como si Roderich hubiese sido normal en algún momento de su historia que digamos.

 ** _ _ **«….Los viajes privados al extranjero se pueden autorizar sin la presentación de un justificante….»**__** Seguía diciendo el tipo en la radio.

– Siempre te quedas con los listones rosas - le reclamo una de las gemelas a su hermana.

– Solo porque tú te apropias de los mejores vestidos – le contesto en igual tono la otra niña.

 _ _\- Kese__ sesese – Se rio Gilbert por lo bajo, esas dos niñas eran mejor que ver el boxeo televisado.

 ** _ _ **«….serán emitidas sin demora. Se ha difundido una circular a este respecto»**__**

\- ¡Oye Gil, has visto mi chaqueta, favorita! – Le grito Sajonia desde el marco de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una triste coleta y su rostro lucia demacrado últimamente.

Sajonia era así, o al menos así había sido desde finales de la guerra, un triste recuerdo de aquella nación de hermosas facciones que enloquecían a las damas de su corte. Recordaba bien esos tiempos, cuando sus hermanos le daban la lata para que bailara en las veladas, algo que el asombroso Gilbert detestaba; porque los bailes y los modales afectados que estos propiciaban, le recordaban siempre al marica de Austria con sus estiradas normas de etiqueta, las mismas que hacían parecer hasta el ir al baño una aventura digna de la odisea.

Pero había en cambio veces en que si bailaba de buena gana, raras ocasiones pero no inexistentes, él siempre fue capaz de fingirse a gusto, siempre y cuando se lo estuviera pidiendo un ser querido, esa era la cortesía secreta de Gilbert Beilschmidt, algo que muuuuy pocos disfrutaban.

 ** _ _ **«…responsables de los visados y del registro del domicilio han sido instruidos…»**__**

Gil te estoy diciendo que si viste mi chaqueta- le zarandeo Sajonia y Gilbert le soltó un manotazo, aquello fácilmente hubiera desencadenado una pelea entre ambos, pero las niñas intervinieron.

\- ¡No peleen, basta!

\- ¡Si, basta o le diremos a Turingia!

\- Hmp – gruño Sajonia, pues no le gustaba dejar a medias una pelea, pero el tiempo le apremiaba y no era su estilo llegar tarde – Vale, vale…Gilbert la chaqueta.

\- Y yo que se- respondió el aludido de malos modos, hoy no estaba para nadie, ni nada.

\- ¡Carajo Gil, tú me la pediste prestada, ¿dónde está ahora?!

 ** _ _ **«…para autorizar sin retraso los permisos permanentes de viaje…»**__**

\- Qué clase de vocabulario es ese – les reprendió Turingia desde la cocina. Llevaba un delantal rosa puesto y un pela papas en la mano.

 _ _\- Ruhig__ hermanita, que aquí no pasa nada… ¿por cierto, has visto mi chaqueta?

Turingia puso las manos en jarras y le miro como quien mira a un adolecente irresponsable.

\- La has dejado en el cuarto de lavado.

\- Dirás que vos la has dejado, porque tú eres aquí la que lava.

La chica gruño al escuchar aquello y acto seguido discutía con Sajonia en la cocina.

 ** _ _ **«…sin que las condiciones actualmente en vigor deban cumplirse…»**__**

Gilbert se masajeo la cabeza intentando prestar atención en la radio, algo le decía que el mensaje era importante pero las conversaciones alrededor lo distraían.

\- No me esperen hasta tarde - clamo Sajonia muy digno mientras azotaba la puerta, Turungia le dedico una grosería disimulada.

 ** _ _ **«…pueden hacerse en todo puesto fronterizo con la RFA…»**__** Seguía diciendo la radio.

\- Gil, por favor ve poniendo la mesa para cenar - la voz de Turingia seguía molesta.

\- Aham

\- ¡No me digas aham, solo pon la mesa!…Niñas, ayuden a Gilbert a poner la mesa.

Pero las gemelas solo hicieron pucheros y siguieron jugando.

\- ¡Niñas! ¿Qué no están oyendo?, ¡pongan la mesa! – grito molesta Turingia, quien se afanaba en la cocina por terminar la cena- ¿Gil ya viste lo que provocas?... ¡Pongan la mesa o no cenan!

Aquella amenaza surtió mas efecto que las palabras, y a regañadientes se levantó el viejo Prusia aponer la mesa.

 ** _ _ **« ¿Cuando entra en vigor?»**__**

\- Schisse...Si no me ayudan, me encargare de que no vuelvan a comer postre en su vida – amenazo Prusia a las pequeñas, pues estas seguían jugando como si nada mientras él trabajaba.

Una de las niñas le dedico un trompetilla y la otra rio divertida por la grosería. Pero aquello solo hizo enfurecer a Prusia quien dejo los platos sobre la mesa y acto seguido se precipitó contra las niñas con la seria intención de jalarles de las orejas, como solían hacer sus jefes con él cuando aún era un crio.

 _ ** _ **«De inmediato»**_**_ _ _Se oyó a la radio.__

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- chillaban el par rapaces intentando escapar de su "furia", mientras que Gilbert las correteaba más por entretenimiento que por necesidad, después de todo él era un militar bien entrenado y era bien capaz de pescarlas cuando quisiera, pero le divertía seguirles el juego, le hacía olvidar su habitual depresión.

Más a Turingia no le cayó en gracia el espectáculo y utilizando una sartén como gong, les llamo al orden.

\- Háganme el favor de terminar la mesa y no hacer escándalo, por favor. Ya me duele la cabeza bastante.

Prusia y la gemelas reían a carcajadas, tirados como estaban sobre el sillón de tres plazas en el que habían caído después de la estrafalaria batalla.

\- Basta por favor – se quejó Turingia antes de partir molesta rumbo a su habitación- no cenen si eso desean, ¡estoy harta!

Pero aunque Gilbert se comportaba como adolecente a veces, era ya todo un adulto e incluso él sabía cuándo comportarse, se quitó a las gemelas de encima y fue tras Turingia que parecía desesperada y mareada.

\- Schwester…schwester perdónanos, ya te pongo la mesa y las gemelas recogerán sus juguetes.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijeron al unísono las dos pequeñas.

\- Si lo harán – les contesto muy serio Prusia, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no era una sugerencia – schwester, ¿te pasa algo?

Turingia le miro abatida y solo encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento bruder, hoy no me siento muy bien…no se…es solo que…ya pasaron 43 años…y yo…

La joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sollozo quedamente, Gilbert se sintió un poco idiota, pues nunca había sido bueno frente a la vulnerabilidad femenina, en eso sus parientes le aventajaban siempre, y ahora que lo ocupa se sentía más inútil que nunca. Dudoso poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Turingia e intento tranquilizarla.

\- Lo se schwester…lo se…- pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y se sentía incapaz de seguir, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Las gemelas les observaban fortuitamente, ocultándose tras un mueble, aquel día todos los adultos de la casa estaban muy susceptibles, incluso ellas se daban cuenta. Así que mejor dejaron las travesuras para más tarde y diligentemente se dirigieron al comedor para poner la mesa.

Gilbert acompaño a Turingia hasta que esta dejo de llorar, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada más por ella. Vale que a veces se comportaba como patán (o eso le recriminaba Austria), pero incluso él sabía cuándo moderarse y su schwester no estaba para bromas ese día, a decir verdad el tampoco y por lo que vio, ninguno de sus parientes (excepto tal vez la gemelas) estaban de humor. Era como si el aire les pusiera irritables o tristes, como si quisiera decirles algo.

* * *

 _ _Fic re-subido y muy corto.__

 _ _Ruhig__ _ _=Tranquila__

 _ _Schwester = Hermana (se pronuncia "echsveta")__

 _ _Bruder__ _ _= Hermano (se pronuncia "bruda")__

 _ _Por cierto, Turingia, Sajonia y Mecklemburg son regiones de Alemania que antes eran estados germanos independientes y que se unificaron con Prusia y otras áreas más para formar la nación de Alemania como tal, así que obvio son parientes de Ludwig y Gilbert. De hecho Sajonia si aparece en el fandom, aunque no es muy conocido.__

 ** _ _ *** Si ponen atención en lo que dice la radio detectaran de que momento histórico estamos hablando.**__**

 ** _ _ *** Para aquellos que ya hayan identificado la época del cuento, también habrán recordado la referencia a Polonia y su sindicato "Solidaridad", que se volvió un dolor de cabeza para el régimen soviético.**__**

 _ _.__

 _Bueno, me despido. No olviden pasar un gran día. n_n_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buen día a todos. Presento aquí la segunda entrega de este pequeño fic…Disfrutenlo._

.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

\- Uso de personajes OC y personajes no muy conocidos.

 **DECLAIMER:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

 _ **La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, solo gracias a este artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**_

(Gabriel García Márquez)

.

.

Por aquellos días los estados de Alemania Soviética vivían relegados en una modesta casita, la cual habían comprado con los ingresos de todos juntos. No era ostentosa ni demasiado grande, pero era cálida y bien iluminada, tenía un pequeñito jardincito para plantar flores y cabían todos decentemente. Rusia no se pasaba por allí jamás y eso ya era bastante.

Las gemelas Mecklemburg compartían habitación y Turingia se había apropiado de la que estaba tras la cocina, no era la más grande, pero al menos no había que compartirla. Los demás se distribuyeron en las dos habitaciones sobrantes y aunque las camas eran algo duras, eran mejor que el suelo húmedo de la guerra.

Pero esto, con todo y ser bueno, no suplía el vacío que albergaba sus corazones. Estaban lejos de su familia y debían rendirle cuentas a un extraño; los vigilaban constantemente, aunque fingieran no darse cuenta, y al mínimo atisbo de rebeldía les podía caer un horrible castigo. Eran además la nación que perdió, los malos del cuento, los antagonistas de todas las estúpidas películas que producían los vencedores. Nadie abogaría por ellos jamás, estaban solos y vivían limitados por cadenas invisibles. Pero lo que más les dolía, lo que más les pesaba, era la muerte de Ludwig, su hermano más joven.

Ludwig no tenía ni 200 años cuando desapareció de este mundo y aunque aparentaba ser mayor, era la nación más joven de entré todos los que lucharon en aquella fatídica guerra. Aun recordaban el día de su nacimiento hacia tan solo 118 años, en una fría mañana de enero. Cuando los estados germanos se habían reunido para discutir un tema delicado e imperante, apenas se habían librado (y por los pelos) de caer en las garras del Imperio Francés (Francis) y estaban más que dispuestos a aprobar la propuesta de unificación de Prusia. Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo, Suiza y Austria pegaron el grito en cielo cuando se los propusieron. El primero no quería ni oír sobre el tema y el segundo estaba indignado. Como se atrevían a proponer a Prusia como líder de la coalición, ¿Qué clase de burla era aquella? Él era desde hacía siglos el unificador, no Prusia. Prusia sólo era un país revoltoso y envidioso de las buenas costumbres austriacas. ¡Jamás lo aceptaría!

Pero con o sin su apoyo, la unificación se llevaría a cabo. Le pesara a quien le pesase y no hubo argumento que valiera para disuadir a sus parientes.

– ¿Pero porque rayos debe ser Prusia quien mande?

– Porque verás, señorito podrido. Yo fui quien te salvó el trasero, en primer lugar.

– Calumnias y exageraciones, ¡yo no te debo nada, campesino!

– ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

– ¡Basta por favor! Esta discusión no nos llevara a ningún sitio, hay que votar de una vez – presionaba Sajonia desde su asiento y Austria se puso en alerta.

– ¡Alto, NO!...Deben dejarme exponer mis argumentos.

– Por favor Austria, llevas toda la mañana hablando.

– Además no hay nada que puedas decir que no hayamos oído ya – apunto Hesse, primo de Roderich y en este momento, uno no muy querido.

– Prusia llevara al imperio hacia la desgracia, no pienso apoyar algo como eso - alegaba por enésima vez el austriaco, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y tratando desesperadamente de hacer entrar en razón a sus homólogos.

– Sólo estas celoso de que ya nadie te quiere como líder, admítelo, no das el ancho.

– Cállate Prusia, ¿ganas una guerra y te crees omnipotente?

– Gane una guerra y me SE poderoso. Además no es ningún secreto que fallaste como líder, ¿por qué habríamos de reelegirte?

– Yo no falle, ¡todas son difamaciones y calumnias tuyas!

– ¿Hay alguien aquí que esté de acuerdo con el musiquillo?

Pero nadie se dignó en apoyarlo. Y mientras algunos esquivaban la mirada avergonzados, otros le veían con sumo reproche, como reafirmando lo antes dicho por Prusia.

– ¿Cómo pueden olvidar tan fácil todo lo que eh hecho por ustedes? – Les reprocho Austria, pero nadie dijo nada – ¿Hermano? – apelo a la desesperada, pero Baviera (su hermano mayor) no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

– Creo que no queda más que agregar. Gracias por tu trabajo primo, pero es momento de deponerte – exclamo Prusia con plena y evidente satisfacción.

– Escúchame bien Gilbert, ¡escúchenme bien todos ustedes!, si creen que me unificare con vosotros para que me humillen todo lo que quieran, pues están muy equivocados. Antes muerto que de rodillas.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Roderich abandonó furioso la sala en que estaban reunidos. Nadie dijo nada por un segundo o dos, luego Vash Zwingli se desperezo en su asiento y hablo.

– Bien, Austria ha hablado. No me unificare yo tampoco, pero pueden considérame un aliado, no tengo nada en contra suya, pero no seré parte de esto. Aun así supongo que seguimos siendo primos, eso no se quita fácilmente – Y tal cual hiciera Roderich poco antes, Suiza también abandonó la estancia. Solo que más calmo y elegante.

Los demás se quedaron callados por un buen rato, nadie hablaba y solo el sonido de las respiraciones se escuchaba. Finalmente Sajonia se puso en pie y dirigiéndose a sus parientes exclamo.

– Si no hay más que argumentar, demos inició a la votación. Recuerden que una de las papeletas es para votar a favor o en contra de la unificación y la otra para elegir al regente. Piensen bien en sus votos, pues de eso dependen muchas cosas.

Dos sirvientes recorrieron la sala entregándoles las papeletas, así como bellas plumas para escribir. Todos incluso los estados más diminutos recibieron sus papeletas, esta era una votación trascendental y cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Horas después ya se anunciaba el veredicto a la nobleza, una nueva nación nacería; un imperio tan poderoso, que cambiaría el mundo como lo conocemos y nunca volverían a estar a merced de otros pueblos, sería a ellos a quien debieran temer sus enemigos. La fusión se hizo llamar Alemania, Detuchland en su propia lengua, todo en honor a su antepasado Magna Germania, de quién descendían todos a uno y de quien heredaron su sangre. El regente escogido fue Guillermo I y por consiguiente el primer ministro seria Bismarck. Ellos llevarían al nuevo imperio a la estabilidad o al fracaso, según sus voluntades humanas lo permitieran. Así suele ser siempre para las naciones, están supeditadas a las órdenes de mortales a veces buenos y otras muy malos. Pero los estados germanos no permitirían que su proyecto cayera en ruina, vigilarían sin descanso y más aún para proteger a su nuevo "hermano".

Si, fue una fría mañana de enero cundo nació, entre algodones y sedas finas. Un eco de llanto inundo los salones y pasillos del palacio en que vivían y todos supieron que había nacido. El pequeño en la cuna era sonrosado e impoluto, no era ni grande ni muy pequeño, su cabeza aun calva no tenía cabello y nadie podía asegurar cuál sería su apariencia al crecer. Pero todos confiaban en que se pareciera al abuelo Germania, era su ilusión secreta.

El bebé fue colocado sobre un moisés de magnifica hechura, la más bella que ninguno tuvo al nacer y desde el inicio quedo claro que sus condiciones de vida al crecer serían muy distintas a las que todos ellos tuvieron. Pero nada de eso era sorprendente, esa suele ser la diferencia entre las naciones tal cual y las unificaciones. Las primeras nacen expuestas a los elementos y desde el primer día han de valerse por sí solas, las segundas nacen bajo el amparo de naciones adultas o adolecentes y estas los protegen y cuidan de ellos desde el principio. Así fue para la Republica de dos las naciones cuando vivió y así fue también para el Sacro Imperio Romano. Este no sería un caso diferente.

Baviera fue el primero en sostenerlo en brazos, con toda la delicadeza que usaría para el tesoro más fino sobre este mundo. Y una vez depositado de nuevo sobre su cuna, todos los demás se acercaron en tropel, el niño movía sus bracitos como estirándolos y sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados. Pero la ternura que despertaba era la misma y todos ellos establecieron sin saberlo un vínculo especial y único con él, como hilos trasparentes que se forman y entretejen, los hilos que te atan a quienes amas.

Aquel día fue de júbilo y alegría, de esa que embarga a cada familia en el mundo al nacer un nuevo miembro y las calles del imperio se llenaron festejos y canciones. Suiza fue la primera nación ajena al imperio que se presentó en el palacio familiar, llevaba consigo a la pequeña Liechtenstein y ella a su vez un regalo entre sus manos. Vash se inclinó primero sobre el moisés y contemplo largo rato al infante, no dijo nada al incorporarse, pero llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie supo descifrar. La pequeña Lillie fue menos reservada y pidiendo permiso, levanto al bebe en brazos. Nunca antes había contemplado a una nación recién nacida, era un evento extraordinario para ella.

Aquella noche después del brindis y los festejos, el viejo Prusia paso a echarle un vistazo a su nuevo hermano pues no era bueno con las expresiones de candidez y no quería que nadie le viera haciendo uso de ellas. Pero no era al único al que se lo ocurrió lo mismo y casi llego a chocar contra su primo Hesse, quien cargaba al infante.

– ¡Ten más cuidado, Gil! – Le reclamo el hombre y volviendo la mirada contemplo una vez más al nene – Sabes…es…bueno, impresionante y a la vez tan…bello.

Gilbert jamás había escuchado a su pariente decir cosas como esas, porque Heinrich había sido siempre un tipo duro, como lo atestiguaba la temible cicatriz que surcaba el rostro del hombre. Intrigado, se acercó un poco más para ver al bebe, el niño dormitaba haciendo burbujitas con la boca, nada perturbaba su placido sueño.

– ¿Quieres cargarlo? – le pregunto su primo y acto seguido puso al bebe en sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que sostenía a un bebe y no sabía cómo debía hacerse, pero supuso que debía ser como cargar un jarrón de muy fina porcelana, de esos que sus primas adoraban y que los sirvientes limpiaban con toda delicadeza. Él bebe debió sentir su indecisión, porque se removió incómodo entre sus brazos.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo – susurro el prusiano con voz más melodiosa de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado, el pequeño dejo de moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamo a su lado Heinrich, que miraba impactado la escena – abrió los ojos, es la primera vez que lo hace.

Pero ni Gilbert ni él bebe lo escuchaban, pues sus miradas estaban clavadas el uno en el otro. La suya roja y la del niño azul, azul brillante, como dos hermosas estrellas sobre su pequeño rostro. Nunca podría explicar por completo lo que sintió esa noche, pero fue parecido a un rayo atravesando su cuerpo, una energía inexplicable que se apoderaba de él y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, lo supo: Que el protegería a ese niño con su propia vida y que nunca, quizás jamás en su existencia, había amado a nada como lo amo a él, su adorado hermanito.

.

Ahora sin embargo todo eso se había esfumado, como las sombras tragadas por la noche cruda, una noche que no amanecía nunca, un invierno perpetuo.

Gilbert se removió en su silla, no es que estuviera dura, era solo un escalofrió que no quería hacer notar. Se sentía agobiado por los recuerdos, pero no podía llorar, al menos no con los ojos, el solo sabía hacerlo por dentro. _«Los soldados no lloran, Gilbert»_ Solían decirle sus jefes, pues aun él mismo fue un niño y lloro por infinidad de cosas _«Los soldados no lloran»_ le repetían siempre. Y llego el día en que por fin aprendió la norma, "Los soldados no debían llorar" y no volvió a hacerlo, nunca más lloraron sus ojos, aunque…

– Gil, sabes, en el centro vi un coche de muñecas precioso, ¿crees que podría amanecerme en navidad? – le pregunto una de las gemelas y solo entonces reacciono el prusiano.

– Amm…¿Qué dices?

– ¿Que si me podría amanecer en navidad?

– ¿Pero qué cosa?

La pequeña hizo un puchero de disgusto, no le gustaba que la ignoraran, eso le chocaba y mucho.

– Oye Turingia, ¿podemos mañana comer tarta? – interrumpió la otra gemela, quien acorralaba a su prima con la mirada, como esperando que intentara negarse. Pero Turingia no la escuchaba, no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, estaba como ida y sus ojos lucían aun enrojecidos.

– Gil, ¿podemos comer tarta mañana? – le pregunto ahora a él.

– ¿Mande?

– ¡Es el colmo! – Protesto ofendida la primera gemela – ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? están como atontados.

– Ah sí, sí, eso mismo, eso… – respondió el albino, sin escuchar realmente.

Las pequeñas se ofuscaron un poco, los adultos podían ser tan molestos a veces. Así que terminaron de cenar y sin molestarse en levantar la losa, se dispusieron a sacar de nuevo sus muñecas. Pero Gilbert y Turingia siguieron en su sitio, sin tocar la cena. Afuera la gente se removía inquieta y las mujeres iban de casa en casa esparciendo "La nueva".

En las fábricas también había un alboroto, de pronto todos parecían poco dispuestos a seguir trabajando, los murmullos opacaban incluso el estruendo de la maquinaria.

– Has oída la nueva… – se escuchaba aquí y allá y nadie ponía atención a sus labores.

– Sí, sí, es increíble, aun no termino de creerlo – decían algunos y pronto todo el parque industrial sabia la noticia.

Ese mismo día Hesse estaba de turno en la fábrica, trabajaba en el ensamblaje de electrodomésticos y operaba una palanca día y noche.

– Increíble, ¿no crees? – escuchaba que murmuraban a su lado.

– Sí, no puedo esperar para comprobar si es cierto – respondía otro.

– Debe serlo, lo dijeron en la radio…

¿Qué rayos era todo eso? se preguntaba Heinrich, ¿porque todo mundo estaba alborotado? Era como si la fábrica entera se agitara, como si la ciudad entera lo hiciera. Tal vez Gilbert sabría al respecto, esa zona era después de todo parte del cuerpo del albino, así que tal vez él estaba detrás de todo. La preocupación se apodero de Hesse tras pensar eso, sabía bien que Iván no toleraba los tumultos, habría una carnicería si no hacía algo. Disculpándose dejo su puesto, bajo el alegato de que se sentía enfermo, pero el oficial que vigilaba esa zona de la fábrica no parecía creerle.

– Esta mañana no quedaba nada bueno en mi cocina, me eh tenido que tomar una leche algo pasada – se excusaba Heinrich, a la par que hacia gestos con la cara para darle más realismo a la escena – Joder, creo que tengo diarrea – insistía el joven.

Finalmente el guardia pareció creerle y advirtiéndole que no hiciera una cochinada en plena fabrica, le dejo pasar. Hesse se marchó rumbo a los sanitarios y una vez allí se las arregló para colarse fuera de la fábrica, algo muy difícil, todo sea dicho.

Intento no correr para no verse sospechoso, pero se sentía espoleado por una extraña sensación de añoranza, un sentimiento que se enroscaba por todo su ser. Algo pasaba, algo era diferente.

Por las calles de Berlín la gente corría alborotada y podían oírse zumbidos en todas partes, no le prestó atención a ninguno, estaba muy preocupado por su familia. Si aquello era una revuelta, los primeros en ser apresados serian él y sus parientes. Además de suscitarse una matanza, porque los guardias soviéticos eran todo menos tolerantes y no admitían insubordinación.

.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba en Berlín, en Moscú Iván sintió un extraño cosquilleo, uno que le recorría desde la punta de los dedos y se elevaba hasta su cerebro, pero él sabía bien porque era: El muro de Berlín…seria abierto.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _._

* * *

 _El capítulo anterior deje una gran pista sobre el contexto de la historia, ya verán ustedes si le atinaron o no. ;D_

.

Pequeñas notas históricas:

 ***** Alemania fue dividida en dos durante la guerra fría, la parte Este quedo bajo el gobierno comunista, mientras que el resto estaba bajo el control capitalista. El caso especial es Berlín que aunque se ubicaba en el este de Alemania y casi en el corazón de Alemania comunista fue también dividida en dos y entregada una parte a cada bando. Además cuando se construyó el muro las personas de la parte comunista y la parte capitalista, quedaron incomunicadas, básicamente por espacio de 30 años y no se podía ni pensar en cruzar el muro, muchas familias fueron divididas por décadas.

 ***** Alemania fue fundada en 1871, por lo que en teoría al año de hoy, Ludwig tendría tan solo 143 años, ¿quién lo diría no?

 ***** Cuando se fundó Alemania, Austria que hasta entonces había actuado como unificador, fue dejado de lado como líder en favor de Prusia, así que obviamente Roderich no formo parte de la unificación.

 ***** El pueblo Austriaco desciende hasta cierto punto de Baviera, es por eso que en el fandom suele manejarse la posibilidad de que ambos son hermanos. Por cierto, Baviera si aparece en Hetalia.

 ***** Los guardias soviéticos eran conocidos por no dejar pasar ni una sola y disparaban a todos los que intentaban cruzar el muro, no tenían opción sin embargo porque las autoridades los vigilaban constantemente. La primera victima del muro fue Peter Fechter de 18 años, quien murió desangrado en la franja que separaba el muro comunista del contrario, entre gritos de dolor. (Parece que hay una filmación al respecto pero será mejor que lo verifiquen ustedes mismos)

 ***** La pista que había dado el capítulo anterior era la entrevista a Schabowski, también conocida como "La pregunta que acabo con el muro". ¿Alguno la identifico?

.

.

* * *

Kykyo: Mil gracias por tu amable comentario, si se trata de memorias que le vienen a la mente a Gilbert. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?

.

 _Bueno, eso es todo de momento, me despido hasta la próxima, no olviden comentar =D_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 ** _Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él._**

(Paulo Coelho)

.

.

.

Sajonia, alias Sascha, caminaba hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, no llevaba ni un centavo encima como para tomar un autobús y debía caminar por fuerza. A su alrededor la gente bullía de entusiasmo, como si hubiesen ganado algún campeonato deportivo. Y si tan solo hubiera estado menos ofuscado, se habría detenido a preguntar a que se debía tanto alboroto y quizás habría escuchado algo digno de celebrar, pero lo cierto es que estaba más acervado que la leche agria, había tenido una mañana de perros. Primero se averió el despertador (eso o lo lanzaron contra el suelo sus parientes) y por tanto llego tarde al trabajo, le había costado una larga amonestación más una amenaza de sanción salarial. Luego a la hora del almuerzo recordó que se había olvidado de este en casa y paso hambre toda la jornada, mas tarde al regresar para la comida resulto que Turingia no tenía nada echo y para colmo que tenía una reunión obligada con su oficial de libertad condicional (créanlo) y ya se le hacia tarde. En resumen, aquel día había sido un asco, todo le salió mal y la tripa le rugía furiosa, apenas si pudo tomar algo de fruta de la despensa antes de ir con el oficial.

Uno se preguntaría porque una vieja nación estaba en libertad condicional, pero la verdad es que no era el único que había tenido problemas con la ley en esos años, decídselo si no a Prusia que había tenido que pasar seis meses en los gulags soviéticos por cosa de desobediencia.

Sajonia recordaba bien todo eso, porque estuvo allí el día en que le informaron a su familia de que Hungría intentaba rebelarse y que en esos momentos tal vez estaría siendo sometida por las URSS. Sascha fue de los primeros en girarse hacia Gilbert, el albino estaba estático y no se movió de su puesto durante un rato, luego de súbito se levantó y subió a su habitación; media hora más tarde bajaba con ropas de viaje y sus ahorros en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Dónde carajos crees que vas? – le había espetado Hesse y por toda respuesta escucho un sonoro azotar de la puerta.

\- Oh no – murmuro Turingia a un costado de Sajonia, pues sabía a donde se dirigía Gilbert, así como sabia también las consecuencias que ese acto tendría.

\- Voy tras el – se apresto el hombre y sin decir más, salió de la casa tras su pariente. Gilbert no se detuvo a esperarlo, aun sabiendo que lo seguía, nada le detendría de su misión.

\- ¡Gilbo, maldita sea! ¿Qué pretendes hacer, derrotar tu solo a la Unión Soviética?

Pero Gilbert no alentó el paso y siguió andando por horas y horas. El viento se hacía más y más duro y Sascha maldijo el haber salido sin prepararse.

\- Si lo prefieres, regrésate. Yo puedo ir solo – dijo por fin Prusia.

\- Ni loco, tu solo por esos lares, sería como un suicido.

Y una vez más Gilbert no respondió. Al anochecer ya habían evadido a varios guardias y se dispusieron a cruzar las fronteras, haciendo uso de todo su ingenio y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, pues no es fácil engañar a la madre Rusia, por muy naciones que ellos fueran.

Entrar en Budapest fue como viajar a una dimensión desconocida, las calles olían a muerte y se veían por aquí y allá muertos. Una rebelión violentamente sofocada al puro estilo de la época. Prusia busco desesperado a la representación de Hungría, Erzsébet Héderváry, pero ella no aprecio por ningún lado, la angustia empezaba a dominarlo.

\- ¡Erzsébet!...¡ERZSÉBET! – comenzó a gritar el prusiano y solo los perros contestaron.

Preocupado de llamar la atención de los soldados, Sajonia puso una mano sobre la boca de Prusia y después de forcejear contra el hombre consiguió llevarlo hacia un escondite justo a tiempo para evitar ser vistos por una patrulla. Gilbert estaba histérico, nunca antes lo había visto así, su cuerpo se movía con adrenalina pura y estuvo a punto de estampar su primo contra la pared.

\- Basta, Gilbo, si nos capturan no la encontraremos jamás, sabes que no debemos estar aquí – susurraba aterrado Sascha, pues sabia cuan peligrosa era su misión sin necesidad de complicaciones, la histeria de Gilbert podría poner las cosas color de hormiga.

Muy en el fondo era consciente de que no se mostraba tan angustiado como Prusia, porque a él en realidad no le dolía tanto el destino de Hungría. El conocía a Erzsébet, desde había siglos, sí; habían compartido batallas y mesas de reuniones, incluso asistió a la boda de ella con Austria. Pero la verdad, fuera de eso no tenía roce real, no eran grandes amigos, ni mucho menos. Le apenaría saberla muerta, pero no tanto como a otros. Gilbert en cambio tenía todo porque asustarse, él amaba a Erzsébet con locura, eso no era ningún secreto para Sajonia. Y aunque esta lo había rechazado en favor de Roderich, eso bien podría no desanimar el amor de Gilbert. Así que allí estaban los dos, en una empresa que auguraba terribles consecuencias y donde no sabían como encontraban lo que buscaban. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Pero nunca es buena idea invocar el mal augurio y una vez más vieron este hecho en acción, uno de los soldados atisbo a los dos hombres escondidos y alerto a los demás en la patrulla, así que Prusia y Sajonia y Gilbert terminaron corriendo por su vida en el laberinto que era Budapest en esos momentos y solo al anochecer pudieron perderlos.

\- Maldición – boqueaba Sajonia y solo eso podía articular – maldición.

Debieron rendirse por esa noche (algo que Gilbert no aprobaba) y esperar a que la mañana les diera suerte en su búsqueda. No se escucharon cigarras durante la larga velada, solo roedores corriendo entre los escombros y perros aullando a la luna. La muerte estaba sobre Budapest.

Ni bien amaneció horas más tarde, Gilbert se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar una fuente de alimentos, vano intento si se considera el estado de la zona. Volvió tras una intensa búsqueda, solo llevaba consigo dos diminutos mendrugos de pan, pero Sajonia no tenía ánimos para quejarse. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y su espirito otro tanto, no quería ni levantarse para seguir buscando, pero hubo que seguir a su pariente que como resorte volvió al ataque una vez comido.

Pero no importo cuanto revisaran o cuanto intentaran indagar, no sabían donde vivía ahora Erzsébet o si ella estaba o no en su casa, tampoco podían asegurar que no estuviera cautiva o que en su defecto alimentara a las ratas de la ciudad. Las naciones no mueren tan fáciles, pero eso no significaba que no puedan sufrir vejaciones.

Casi atardecía cuando Gilbert sintió un extraño pinchazo en el corazón, una sensación indescriptible pero incomoda, guiados por esta llegaron hasta una calle llena de mugre y destrozos, un par de muertos sobresalían de entre los despojos del enfrentamiento, pero fuera de eso no parecía haber moros en la costa. O eso pensaron los dos, pues en un parpadeo arribo a la zona un carro militar y de el bajo nada menos que Iván Braginski. Casi les daba un vuelco el corazón. _«Con razón se sentía tan viciado el ambiente»_ pensó Sajonia y se aseguró de que el escondite en que él y Gilbert estaban no fuera visible ni mucho menos.

Prusia por su parte observaba desde el escondrijo la escena, los soldados no parecían notarlos. Braginski se había adentrado en una de las casas y de pronto su corazón se sintió inquieto. Pero los soldados conversaban animados y no dejaron escuchar nada de lo que pudiera suceder en el inmueble. Pasaron los minutos y pronto se hizo una hora, de repente la puerta se abrió y de ella salía Iván, llevaba cargando al hombro un cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse impactado al comprobar que se trataba de Feliks, el mismo Feliks Łukasiewicz que él conocía.

Trato de enfocar al polaco, pero los soldados moviéndose no le permitían gran vista, solo podía asegurar que Łukasiewicz estaba herido e inconsciente, era notoria la sangre en su cabeza. Algo terrible había sucedido en esa casa.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

.

Pequeñas notas históricas:

 ***** La revolución húngara se llevo a cabo del 23 de octubre al 10 de noviembre de 1956 como una forma de rebelión contra la URSS a la que habían sido anexados después de la segunda guerra. El conflicto comenzó con una marcha civil que apoyaba el derecho de Hungría a elegir un gobierno propio y no necesariamente comunista. Tras la victoria del ejercito soviético hubo arrestos masivos y acusaciones por meses. La discusión pública acerca de la revolución estuvo prohibida en Hungría hasta los años ochenta. Actualmente se conmemora el 23 de octubre como día de fiesta nacional en conmemoración de la Revolución de 1956.

 ***** Erzsébet es el nombre de Elizabetha en húngaro.

.

.

* * *

Kykyo: Si es genial, mas apasionado y todo. Jaja

Dangara2610: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Si las gemelas son lo máximo, jaja. Vaya, me asalta la curiosidad, ¿Qué te recomendó el fic? n_n


End file.
